Of All The Odd Places To Find Love
by HottahSpots
Summary: Zari likes Fred, well..... Fred doesn't even know she exists, but now he does. And I the author have the pencil(well key-board), I am god. How far will God let Zari go to get Fred to like her??
1. Girl gets her god given notebook taken

AN: this is my first hp fic go ok so just go a long with it, It's also a humor romance kinda story with. I usally do action so bear with me. Oh and it takes place during the third book.  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't won hp or it's characters I'm a 14 year old American and JK Rowling is a British adult... I think feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Zarina Brinly sat in potions with a small mechanical pencil, a 3 subject notebook, a few pieces of parchment, her quill, and the potion ingredients. At the beginning of her first year her teachers hadn't allowed her to bring her notebook and pencil to class, but eventually gave in when they got tired of her sketching all over her parchment and assignments in ink. Professor Snape was rambling about some potion that they were going to make later in class, Zarina was sketching Fred and George Weasley as small chibi anime characters setting off a dung bomb in her notebook. Usually it was hard to sketch two people in class but drawing Fred and George was really easy because if you could only see half of each then you could just look at the other to draw what you couldn't see.  
  
"Brinly," She looked up at the professor who was standing over her table.  
  
"Hi Professor," She answered.  
  
"What is this?" He said grabbing her notebook and showing her sketch to the whole class. "The Weasley twins must be very flattered, but draw them on your own time not mine, 50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
The Weasley twins were giving her thumbs up about her sketch, as Snape walked up to his desk and put Zarina's notebook on it. Pulling out a piece of parchment Zarina began to sketch a picture of Snape as a dragon, as Snape assigned the potion. Once he finished and informed everyone to begin working she put away her sketch and glanced at her small amount of notes, they were just enough to make the potion with out killing anyone. Snape walked around the class room observing, when he got to Zarina's table he looked disapprovingly at her success at the potion. Zarina couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Zarina looked over at the twins who were whispering to each other and not even pretending to work on their potion. The two looked over at Snape then George 'accidentally' spilled their potion and Snape came running. While George argued with Snape, Fred slipped up to Snape's desk and grabbed Zarina's notebook and took the long way around to slip it into her book bag.  
  
A few minutes' later class ended and Snape hadn't even noticed that he no longer had Zarina's notebook in his possession. After cleaning up the class filed out of the dungeon and Zarina was free of Snape for the rest of the day. Or she thought. Snape came fuming out of his domain and marched after the departing Zarina. Right before Snape caught her Fred and George walked buy and Fred winked.  
  
"Brinly! Do you know how much trouble you can get in for taking something off a professor's desk?" Snape growled just like the dragon in her sketch.  
  
"No professor," Zarina responded.  
  
"Did you take it from my desk?" He barked  
  
"No sir," She replied honestly.  
  
"Let me see your bag,"  
  
Zarina handed it over terrified but keeping a straight face. The professor ran through the bag fruitlessly. Nothing, her notebook wasn't in there. Zarina let off a silent sigh of relief, but wondered where it had gone.  
  
"Professor I'm going to be late for my next class," she said hoping to get away.  
  
"Yes, Miss Brinly, get to class,"  
  
"Thank you professor," Zarina power walked until she was out of the dungeons and safely in her next class.  
  
Walking in class had already started. Professor Binns motioned for her to take a seat with out a second thought. The only open seat was next to the Weasley's. Taking her seat Fred handed her the notebook and winked. Zarina let out a sigh of relief and the twins laughed.  
  
"Hope you don't mind that we went through it," George whispered over to her. "I like the one of Draco Malfoy as a pink fluffy bunny."  
  
"Thanks, I showed it to Malfoy once and he threatened that if I ever showed it to anyone he'd kill me, so I use it as black mail against him." Zarina whispered back.  
  
The twins laughed, Zarina smiled she loved making people laugh.  
  
"Zarina isn't it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Call me Zari,"  
  
"Alright," Fred replied. The pointing to the picture she had drawn of him and George asked. "Can we keep this?"  
  
"Sure," Zari replied. "Can I finish it first though?"  
  
The twins laughed making their freckles even more visible. 'Their so cute' Zari thought to herself. 


	2. Girl's life story

AN: this is a kinda short explainary chapter with a twist  
  
Zari looked into Fred's eyes wished he would come closer. It was the only way she could tell Fred and George apart, their eyes. Despite the fact that they were exactly the same they seemed so different. The red hairs, and freckles, looking like innocent cute little boys, but under the looks, were two mischievous rowdy teen wizards.  
  
Zari had been waiting for this day ever since she had first seen them. Zari remembered waiting with her muggle mother at platform 9 and ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express. A family of red heads standing off to the side, then a few adults moved and she saw them teasing their family, switching the names on their brothers' trunks. Slightly scared to go to Wizarding School the fear melted as she saw the two boys laugh for the first time.  
  
One by one the years passed, and eventually four years passed and now they were there for their fifth year. Each year Zari began to notice them more and more, each year hoping to get them to notice her. Not until last year had she noticed that she could tell them apart if she looked into their eyes. Not that it mattered until last year, last year she had finally chosen between the two. Zari wasn't sure why she liked Fred more, she just did. He was exactly like his brother down to the last freckle, but still she liked him more.  
  
Fred smiled at her, and glazed back into her eyes. 'Those eyes' Zari thought to herself. She could stare into them for ever. Whenever the times got tough Zari had found some way to look into those eyes and her problems seemed to disappear.  
  
Only Zari's Father knew of her obsession, and he only knew because she had to get him to develop her film of the two boys so she could plaster their picture on the wall of her room in her father's house. Her old friends, from before she moved to London when she was 10 with her mother, knew too. They had seen the pictures plastered on her walls. None of her friends knew that she went to Hogwarts, they thought it was soon kind of boarding school, with some really weird sports*quidditch*. They had seen her picture of them in their quidditch robes with their brooms, and stick thing (for hitting the Bludger).  
  
Fred moved in closer to her, his sweet breath on her face. 'Oh god, why do I have to be so shy' Zari asked herself. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled at her and they drew away. He leaned forward and engaged her in a breath taking kiss. Zari wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"ZZZZZAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Wake up!!!!! You're going to be late for breakfast,"  
  
Zari sat up and stared daggers at her friend on the other side of the room, and laid back into her bed.  
  
"Zari get up," Sarah barked throwing a pillow at her.  
  
"Dammit, Sarah I hate you," Zari growled and got up. 


	3. Boy's play prank

A/N: Ok I'm trying to have Fred George and everybody but Zari do the english speech thing.. I'm not very good at it, so feel free to make suggestions.  
  
Zari tailed Sarah all the way down to the dinning hall, grumbling about not getting enough sleep. Why did Sarah to wake her up, it was a great dream. Zari followed Sarah stumbling into the dining hall.  
  
"Hey Zari, over here!" Called George from the Gryffindor table. Zari looked over at her best friend.  
  
"Go ahead; you're sitting next to me in Transfiguration today though." Sarah ordered.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Alright," Zari smiled and skipped over to the open seat next to George. Then watched regretfully as Sarah found a seat off by herself, Zari frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Zari said getting up. "Sarah sitting by herself."  
  
"Your best friend right?" Asked George.  
  
"There's another open seat, she can sit over here with us too." Fred said motioning towards the open seat across the table.  
  
"Yeah, we can make Ron sit somewhere else." George agreed.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Zari jogged over to where Sarah was sitting. "There's an open seat over next to Fred and George."  
  
"Let's go." Sarah said dragging Zari towards the Weasley's. Fred and George were laughing about the means they walked over.  
  
"You two," Said Fred then burst out laughing.  
  
"Are bloody hilarious," George finished between chuckles.  
  
"Oh yeah, here," Zari said handing the boys a finished drawing of them as *chibi's. (* for those of you that don't know, a chibi is a small terribly cute deformed animated drawing)  
  
"Wicked cool," Fred and George awed in unison.  
  
"Thanks," Zari replied she loved getting praise for her work.  
  
"So what do we have first today," asked George. It was only the third day of classes and he hadn't bothered to memorize the schedule.  
  
"Don't know," Zari shrugged.  
  
"Transfiguration," Sarah informed them.  
  
"Sarah, why do you know that off the top of your head?" Zari asked.  
  
"We have it with Slytherin. I figured I should know when we have classes with Slytherin."  
  
"Right," Zari replied.  
  
"Well she does have a point," Fred said as he and George got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Zari asked.  
  
"Dormitory getting a few things for playing pranks on the Slytherins." Fred answered.  
  
"Sweet," Zari replied.  
  
Zari and Sarah finished their breakfast and raced up to their dormitories to get their books and things for classes. Zari won. Then you raced to transfiguration. Zari won again. They entered class panting, and found a pair of seats near the back. Fred and George were right behind them.  
  
Class started as usual, Professor McGonagall was having them change a muggle computer mouse into a real mouse. Zari wondered where she had gotten that many computer mice. No one else seemed to care.  
  
There was a small pop and everyone turned to see what it was. One of the Slytherins computer mouse was bright purple with a beak, and was at the moment sprouting a pink and yellow tale of some sort. Mean while the Slytherin who the mouse belonged to was staring at something on the ceiling. Laughter broke out from everyone, Fred and George especially.  
  
"Whoa, do you mates see the bird hanging up side down on the ceiling too?" The Slytherin asked, now paying attention to the class.  
  
"Mr. Weasley's kindly undo whatever you did to Mr. Wildes." McGonagall rightly accused the twins.  
  
"We didn't do anything," George defended himself and his brother.  
  
"Honestly, it wasn't us Professor," Fred added.  
  
"May I ask who did them?"  
  
Everyone in the room looked around shiftily. A few of the Slytherins slid a little lower in their chairs. No one answered McGonagall question.  
  
"10 points from both houses until I find out who jinxed Mister Wildes,"  
  
"10 points, not worth getting caught over," Fred whispered to George.  
  
"Especially when she's taking it from Slytherin too," George agreed.  
  
Zari chuckled to herself, they had a point. Fred and George were never going to learn, and she didn't want them to.  
  
A/N: Please review, I want to hear your suggestions and comments, tell me what you think. 


	4. Boy's Prank Number 2

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I've been working on my newsies fics.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"It was you two right?" Zari asked as they headed towards their next class.  
  
"No," replied George.  
  
"No really was it you two?" Zari pressed.  
  
"Yeah," Fred said. "Who else would do something like that?"  
  
"Ha," someone cried triumphantly behind them. They turned to see a Slytherin "I'm going to tell Professor Snape."  
  
"Sorry," Zari apologized for the boys getting caught after the Slytherin ran off.  
  
"It's alright, not the first time we've been caught," George replied casually like it was no big deal.  
  
Fred and George both got detentions and 50 points from Gryffindor. How ever they did get more congratulations on the prank now that people knew for sure that they had done it. Zari felt bad about getting them caught, really she did but she felt good that Fred had trusted her enough to tell her the truth.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Hey, what up," Zari said running to catch up with them after their detention.  
  
"McGonagall had us cleaning up her office," Fred informed Zari.  
  
"Some neat things in there," George added.  
  
"Awe yes George," Fred agreed.  
  
They left it at that until they got to the Gryffindor common room, where Fred pulled a wand out of his pocket and put it on the table in front on them. It wasn't his wand because his wand was in his other pocket. Zari looked at it for a moment and wondered what significant value it had to the twins.  
  
"And...?"  
  
Fred and George stared at her for a moment then smiled.  
  
"This is professor McGonagall's wand," George informed her beaming.  
  
"You stole McGonagall's wand?" Zari asked in awe.  
  
"Yep," Fred was beaming as much as George.  
  
"How?"  
  
"She took it out of her pocket and put it on her desk when while we were 'elping her clean out her office and when she wasn't looking Fred nicked it." George explained.  
  
"Then George convinced her to let us go early so we could start our homework. She probably won't even notice that it's gone."  
  
"Why did she leave it on her desk with you two in the room?" Zari asked noticing a loop hole in their story.  
  
"She always puts it on her desk when she's in there-" George was then interrupted by Fred.  
  
"Trust us we're in there a lot,"  
  
"So she didn't even think of us grabbing it," George continued as if Fred hadn't even said anything. Zari figured it was a twin thing.  
  
Zari was impressed. She had heard of some of the twins mischievous deeds but this was the first one she had been in on. It was big too.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Zari asked.  
  
"You'll see," George said picking up the wand.  
  
"We don't like to many people to be in on it or else they get in trouble too usually," Fred informed her. Then the two of them disappeared up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
The next morning Zari still didn't know what they were going to do with it but the grand hall was in an uproar about McGonagall's missing wand. Fred and George seemed pleased with themselves for causing such pandemonium. Thank goodness they didn't have transfiguration or else Zari was positive that she might have let something slip.  
  
Snape's class was terribly amusing as the Ravenclaws went on and on about how horrible that McGonagall's wand had gone missing. Snape quickly shut them up though by taking fifteen points from Ravenclaw.  
  
That night back at the common room Fred decided to let Zari in on the plan because they thought that she might be some what of a help. The four of them sat in the boy's dorm Fred, George, Lee Jordon, and Zari, Sarah hadn't wanted anything to do with it.  
  
"Alright Fred would like to fill Lee and Zari in." George really said more than asked.  
  
"Yes I would," Fred answered turning to Zari and Lee. "We let the school freak out for a few days then we return the wand to her desk and let her think she was just being forgetful."  
  
"Alright and I could be helpful how?" Zari asked approving that the prank was a small for her first on this scale.  
  
"You're job to keep McGonagall way from her office when we put it back," George explained.  
  
"Ok I can do that," Zari said confidently.  
  
A/N: Ok now that I have somewhat of a plot for the story besides girl gets boy I can write but the problem is that I'm working on three other stories at the same time hehehe. Yeah so I'll probably manage to update about every three days or so. I've got to watch my little brother a lot more now so I can't spend all my time writing and reading fanfics. Plus school will be starting soon and I'm going into High school and yeah, honors English I'm told can be a killer of free time so bare with me. 


End file.
